cubemcfandomcom-20200215-history
Ultra Hardcore (Season 1)
The 1st season '''of ''Minecraft: Ultra Hardcore'' premiered on August 07, 2013, and concluded on August 23, 2013, consisting of 9 episodes. The season introduced the original seventeen participants. The season was a Vanilla Free-For-All (FFA), everyone is on their own and the last remaining participant is deemed the winner of the event. The season experienced its first major glitch, as leaving the server would automatically eliminate the participant from the game. This would cause an issue as several players were eliminated unexpectedly, leaving their season as a stop. The season was hosted by Graser10 and Thinknoodles and the server was hosted by Thinknoodles. The intro sequence was made by PatClone and the music used was '''"Full On" by Kevin MacLeod. The entire series follows a 2-day format, new episodes released every other day, starting on the premiere. Participants *Dowsey (debut) *ExplosiveBisket (debut) *Flexvoid (debut) *Graser10 (GraserMC) (debut) *IBobotastic (debut) *ItsKricken (kricken) (debut) *LaberosStar (debut) *MaxTheDog_ (debut) *MiiNDSNiiP3 (debut) *PatClone (debut) *Pokediger1 (debut) *Spryite (debut) *StrauberryJam (debut) *Thinknoodles (RealThinknoodles)(debut) *Vasehh (debut) *Vikkstar123 (VikkstarHD) (debut) *Willybix (debut) Summary First Deaths The first season of Cube UHC began with 17 Minecraft YouTubers hosted by organizers/participants GraserMC and RealThinkNoodles. Due to the lack of experience by majority of the players with the Ultra Hardcore mode, Season 1’s deaths and damages comprised mostly of natural damages. In Episode 1, IBobotastic met with variety of mobs including Zombies, Skeletons, Slimes, Spiders and Creepers and along with a daring expedition in the night to forage woods, had collectively brought him down to two hearts before a careless fall caused him to be the first UHC Cube death. In the following episode, Willybix was shot to death by a skeleton. First Kill First blood was drawn in Episode 2 when ExplosiveBisket, weakened to two hearts, attempted to run away from a Creeper by going down into his shallow cave. Spryite spotted ExplosiveBisket’s nametag while hunting and killed the same Creeper ExplosiveBisket was running away from. With 1-2 hits, Spryite killed ExplosiveBisket only to have himself suffocated by sand later in the episode. Mid-Game Other PVP kills before the finale included LaberosStar defeating MaxTheDog_ in an accidental cave meetup in Episode 4, and in the same episode, VikkStar123 succumbed to a suicidal bow shot. MiiNDSNiiP3 and StrauberryJam were unfortunately eliminated in Episodes 4 and 6 respectively due to technical glitches that would not allow them to reconnect to the server once they disconnected. One after another, from Episodes 5 to 8, kricken, LaberosStar, Vasehh, Flexvoid, Pokediger1 and RealThinknoodles all perished by natural deaths. In the last episode, Episode 9, there were 3 players left, Graser, Dowsey and PatClone. However, Dowsey, unluckily, was killed when he was shot off a ledge in a cavern by a skeleton on half a heart while escaping from mobs. This reduced the competition to the final two - GraserMC and PatClone. Final Battle GraserMC began the season with a dominant start in terms of relative hearts, mining and mob dealings and was all prepared to hunt for other players. Meanwhile, PatClone was unsucessful in obtaining a bow and had to resort to building a sky base for the final showdown with GraserMC. The final showdown ensued in Episode 9. PatClone, trying to avoid a bow fight was to lure GraserMC into his small sky base ensuring only a melee sword fight would take place. However, due to GraserMC having problems finding PatClone’s base, PatClone had to provide his location to GraserMC. Eventually GraserMC spotted the base from a far but avoided notifying PatClone, sneaking up on the skybase. Meanwhile PatClone stepped at the edge of his sky base, looking for GraserMC. GraserMC's stealthy movements paid off - he fired an arrow, knocking PatClone off his base and was dealt with massive fall damage with only half a heart remaining. Though PatClone survived, he failed to run away from GraserMC and with only half a heart left, PatClone was killed in Episode 9 and GraserMC became the first winner of the Cube UHC. Elimination Trivia *The season was recorded on August 03, 2013. * The final 10 contestants went on to compete in Season 2, however only Pokediger1 and GraserMC would compete in all other seasons. *4 Contestants died from PvP (PatClone, ExplosiveBisket, MaxTheDog_, Vikkstar123) *10 Contestants died from PvE: **7 from mobs (Willybix, kricken, LaberosStar, Flexvoid, Pokediger1, RealThinknoodles, Dowsey). **3 from other causes (suffocation, fall, fire) (Vasehh, Spryite, iBobotastic). *2 contestants died from a server glitch (MiiNDSNiiP3, StrauberryJam). *In this season, the greatest amount of players died from Player vs Environment (PvE) as opposed to Player vs Player (PvP). * This season was the only season to not have at least 24 players, with the exception of Season 7. * This season had at least one death every episode. *First blood was committed by Spryite. *Most Kills: Tie between Spryite, LaberosStar, Vikkstar123, and GraserMC (1). *Last to take damage: Pokediger1. *First to take damage: spryite * 2 players were originally going to compete in the season: **Grapeapplesauce was originally going to compete in this season, but overslept. ** BloodZelos was also going to compete in this season, along with Season 2, but had soccer games. * Season 9 paid homage to this season, the former airing almost exactly a year after the first season was aired. * This was also the only season to start on a day other than Tuesday (Wednesday) with the exception Season 8 (Saturday). * Vikkstar was actually not shown in the intro/logo probably because he committed suicide and that he did not post his footage. Episodes ''Not to be mistaken by Episode Participation. '' Gallery UHC S1 Logo.png|UHC Season 1 Logo UHC Season 1 (Graser).png|UHC Season 1 Logo (Alternative) Videos Category:UHC Category:Cube UHC Category:Series